Love Somebody
by Dark Uzumaki 93
Summary: "He needs you." Cosmos whispered. She moved closer to him and peered up at his face. She placed her hands on either side of his face, shocking Firion with her sudden touch. The warm bright light that radiated from the Goddess of Harmony wrapped around him, blinding Firion. (Has nothing to do with Dissidia,Cosmos just has a small part to play here)


A.N: Wow dudes I technically I guess I haven't posted anything in like a year or something along those lines. I know this isn't much but I had to get it down and out of my system. I'm gonna try to get back to my old fics and this new one when I can. Which can be almost anytime. Even though I'm in college I surprisingly have a good amount of free time on my hands sometimes. Oh and this fic is for my older sister, last year she had been asking me to do like three fics out of three songs that could inspire me to do the three fics. But for two of them I couldn't get my gears moving while listening to. Then I listened to Love Somebody by Maroon 5 and it got my mind racing. I haven't played all of Final Fantasy II cuz I was playing the PSP remake but my PSP broke and I have finished Dissidia so I'm going with what I've seen of Firion in Dissidia.

* * *

"C-Cosmos?" Firion whispered in disbelief.

The Goddess of Harmony had paid him a visit, but for what he did not know. The last had seen of her was before the final battle with Chaos. When the God of Discord had supposedly killed her. Firion was under the impression that the endless fighting was over and done with. He never thought he would seen the Goddess ever again, not even in his wildest dreams.

At first he thought he was still dreaming, he was home in his own world after all and too much time has passed since those battles for the crystals had happened. So why was Cosmos alive and gracing him with her bright radiant light.

"Cosmos, you're alive...How?" The tan skinned warrior wondered out loud as he took a step towards the woman.

"That I cannot say Warrior."

Firion furrowed his brows. "But Why are you here?" the silver haired male voiced his confusion.

All Cosmos did was frown sadly and look away from once chosen warrior.

"Is there another battle to be had?" a serious look was on his face as he made a move to grab his gear. But Cosmos raised her hand in a motion to stop him and shook her head as she refused to meet his eyes and gazed out a window.

The brown eyed man gave a sigh of relief because he feared that he would have to face endless fighting all over again.

"Then if you don't mind me asking..." Firion paused.

"You may continue on Firion." The blonde Goddess turned to face him so he had all of her attention.

"If there are no fights to be fought for you, why have you come to me?"

From the moment the blonde female deity's warm light had awoken him by speaking his name. He had wondered what her purpose in his home was. While a million thoughts had run through his head, all of why Cosmos was in front of him right now. The Goddess of Harmony looked at Firion with worry clean in her eyes.

"He needs you."

Firion was broken from his train of though by her words. All he could do was stare at the woman in confusion. He had no idea of who Cosmos was talking of. The silver haired male's memory of Cosmos' other warriors was a little hazy. He figured that the other warriors memories must be the same.

"Who is he? Who are you talking about Cosmos?" he crossed his arms over his chest as he regarded her.

"You shall recognize him when you arrive in his world and see him. Have no worry for the warriors of Chaos for they are gone."

Firion was not the type of man that would show any disrespect to a woman, let alone a Goddess. But the situation was frustrating him because she wasn't giving him any real answers.

"Cosmos you still haven't told me who and why." the tan male frowned with dismay at the deity before him.

She moved closer to him and peered up at his face. She placed her hands on either side of his face, shocking Firion with her sudden touch.

"All I shall tell you is that he had spent a bit with you at the beginning of the last cycle during the fight against Chaos."

The warm bright light that radiated from the Goddess of Harmony wrapped around him. Blinding Firion and making him feel nice and warm. Causing the warrior to slowly close his eyes, putting him in a deep sleep.


End file.
